


Catharsis

by valda



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Reunion, sex but not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2920160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil and Carlos reunite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catharsis

He was hot. Hot all over, and his skin tingled and he was so full and there was an ache, an ache that swelled in his chest and burned at his eyes.

He shuddered and blinked and his face was warm and wet.

Carlos stilled instantly, rich brown eyes emerging between thick, beautiful lashes, and their love-muddled haziness began to rapidly dissipate, to withdraw. And then Carlos himself was withdrawing, all of him.

"I'm sorry--" he began.

" _No_ ," Cecil cried, because he was crying, and he clutched at Carlos, fingers frantically scrabbling for his back and yanking him down. He rather unsuccessfully gulped back a sob, fighting for words. "No, no, no."

He was shaking and his eyes wouldn't stop _leaking_ and it had never been this way before but he didn't want it to stop. "Don't," he shuddered out. There were other words then, but he didn't want to say them, didn't want to give them that power. He was completely and utterly raw and bursting and barely in control, if he was even in control at all.

"Cecil," Carlos said softly, and it was the most beautiful word he'd ever heard, and that broke him. A low moan hitched in Cecil's throat and became a wracking sob. And another. And another.

"I love you," Carlos was saying, but he still wasn't moving. He still felt so far away. "I love you."

"Car-los--" Cecil managed, blinking up at him through a blur of tears that rendered the scientist in watercolor, his rich, delicate skin, his flash of teeth and eyes, his dark hair and the scruff of his beard all flowing together, melding, merging. And yet he was still and Cecil's mind was a mess and the merging was something distant. " _Please_ , Carlos," he whispered.

The next movement was uncertain, careful, but Cecil bucked up into it and he felt the bliss in his own face as his Carlos came back to him. He couldn't stop sobbing, ragged breaths shuddering through his body. His chest was stone. His stomach roiled. His face was an ocean; he couldn't blink the tears away fast enough.

Cecil closed his eyes and clutched at Carlos and choked out "Yes, Carlos, please," because he could barely think but he still felt Carlos' hesitation.

"I'm here," Carlos said, his voice strangled, broken. "I'm here. Cry."

The thrusts grew more confident, and Cecil was warm and so full and Carlos was here and they were one again.

And Cecil cried, and everything he felt, everything he'd been feeling, everything he'd fought in himself and forced down and ignored because he should be _strong_ shuddered through his limbs and poured out of his eyes.


End file.
